


做我的猫

by mingieming



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingieming/pseuds/mingieming
Summary: ABO 奈A樱O





	做我的猫

宫脇咲良发誓不是她想看粉丝们写的同人文的。

周六的晚上不管对谁来说都是很惬意的，结束了一天的行程后，洗得香喷喷的宫脇咲良躺在床上玩手机。

说是玩手机，也就看看新闻刷刷INS，不久宫脇咲良就觉得有些无趣了，她放下手机研究起天花板的纹路，慢慢回忆着今天签售会上和粉丝的对话。

“姐姐看过粉丝们写的同人文吗？”面前的姑娘眼睛睁得大大的，汗水从她脸颊流下。

“啊，”宫脇咲良把对着自己的小风扇转对向她，“没看过呢。”

“姐姐可以看看噢，同人文里姐姐都经常是alpha噢，现实里姐姐应该也是alpha吧？”

“这个嘛，才不告诉你咧。”

她露出完美的笑容，把签完名字的专辑递给对方，等待下一个粉丝的时候鬼使神差地将手伸到后颈摸了摸。

指端传来抑制贴粗糙的质感。

事实是，被所有人认为是alpha甚至alpha中的佼佼者的宫脇咲良，是一个omega。

她叹了口气，伸展开手脚更舒服地躺在床上，又拿起手机点开浏览器搜索了fanfiction，决定看看粉丝们笔下的自己。

不是我想要看的，都是粉丝怂恿我看的！

用被子裹住自己，宫脇咲良将手机亮度调到适中，怀着一种干坏事的羞耻感在搜索栏打下了“sakunako”，挑了一篇标注着r18的文开始观看。

不得不说这位作者文笔是真的好，宫脇咲良看了没几分钟就关掉屏幕捂住脸卷着被子在床上翻来翻去。

一想到文中的自己是如何A到爆地将矢吹奈子压在身下折腾蹂躏，她就忍不住嘴角上扬，不一会又把手心里的汗擦在被子上举起手机观看。

『宫脇咲良将发胀的腺体抵在矢吹奈子的大腿根部，看着身下人配合着动作扭动腰肢，她弯下身子含住她的耳垂。

“想要吗？”

躺在床上大口喘息的omega不应，只是用湿漉漉的眼神望着她。

“嗯？”她又吐出一口气，捏了把矢吹奈子的柔软。

身下人把大腿环上对方的腰部，双手搂住她的脖子把她往下拉，凑到耳际用气音说话。

“干我。”矢吹奈子说。』

“叮咚”

“啪”

正看得面红耳赤的宫脇咲良被突如其来的消息提醒吓得不轻，手一抖手机就落在了床铺上。她深吸了一口气平复心情，随后点开了kakaotalk查看消息。

你才是鸭子：【库拉欧尼 我好无聊】

眼镜直男：【崔叡娜小姐，我的房间就在你的隔壁，有什么事不能过来说？】

你才是鸭子：【哇哦欧尼好凶啊！再说了我因为无聊跑去你房间打扰你睡觉会被你打吧TT】

眼镜直男：【我还没睡，在看文章。】

你才是鸭子：【什么文章？我也要看！！】

眼镜直男：【......粉丝写的同人文。】

你才是鸭子：【我要看！！！】

宫脇咲良退出了kakaotlak，看着那些让人脸颊发烫的文字突然有些后悔和崔叡娜说起这个，但还是乖乖地点右上角按了分享然后继续看起来。

过了大概十几分钟，宫脇咲良终于把这篇优良黄色作品看完了，她感到喉咙有些发干，揪着自己衣领扇风。

这时手机又响了几声，全是崔叡娜发来的消息。

你才是鸭子：【姐姐为什么不理我TT】

你才是鸭子：【怎么不给我分享 我也想看啊啊啊！！！】

你才是鸭子:【欧尼过分TT 我睡了 明天再说】

看见这几条消息的宫脇咲良猛地坐起，退出了和崔叡娜的聊天页面，看见自己的消息栏中，清清楚楚地显示着自己将文章分享给了矢吹奈子。

宫脇咲良想打爆自己的脑袋。

她绝望地将手机丢在一边，在床上翻来覆去地鬼叫，丝毫不在意被单被弄得乱糟糟的。

重要的不是这是一篇黄文，重要的是这不但是一篇黄文，而且还是矢吹奈子在下！

她把脸埋在枕头里想着干脆闷死算了。

没过多久，宫脇咲良的房门传来了几声叩响。

宫脇咲良赶忙爬起，小心翼翼地拉开房门就看见矢吹奈子穿着一件黑色衬衫站在门口，见她开了门一声不吭地侧身进入房间，轻轻拥住对方。

文中的omega，现实中的正统alpha此刻一边拥着自己的omega一边把对方往床边带去，把房间的主人压在了身下。

“Saku酱~~~~”

“发这种文，”矢吹奈子笑眯眯的，此刻的语气也依然透着一股奶味，“Saku酱是在暗示我吗？”

她自然不会放过这么好的机会。

这么说着，手也没闲着，一只手滑进了宫脇咲良宽松的上衣，一只手伸过去把那人的抑制贴撕了下来。

“嘶......”后颈的凹槽重新暴露在空气中时宫脇咲良觉得四周的温度忽然升高，如火烧般的感觉让她在身上人的怀抱里难受地扭动。

“我没记错的话，最近是Saku酱的发情期吧~~”

矢吹奈子满意地嗅到空气中弥漫着浓郁的樱花香，她把头伸到对方的后颈处，含住凹槽吸了一口，品尝了一下自己许久未碰的樱花的味道。

矢吹奈子以前是不喜欢花香的，一直到遇见宫脇咲良，她对她那馥郁的樱花味的信息素产生了依恋。

宫脇咲良亦如此。

她抖着手去扯矢吹奈子的领子，刚解开一两颗扣子，矢吹奈子就握住她的手，俯下身啄了一下对方的嘴唇，看一眼她，又啄一下，再看一眼她。

“吃冰激凌吗？”覆上嘴唇，矢吹奈子描绘着宫脇咲良的唇形漏出一点声音。

房间内的樱花香忽地夹杂了浓厚的香草味，混合成了个味道十足的冰激凌。

受到alpha信息素侵略的omega整个身子颤抖起来，手上一用力，矢吹奈子的衬衫被扯开，扣子哗哗地掉在床上。

但此刻两人都没去在意可怜的衬衫。

矢吹奈子把宫脇咲良的T恤往上一掀，满意地看见白嫩的柔软因为自己的动作晃了晃，伸手把玩着。

“哈，你轻一点....”听见宫脇咲良的小声喘息，矢吹奈子故意用力捏了一把，又低下头舔着上方留下的红红的指痕。

她沿着轮廓亲吻着，故意忽略顶峰的嫩粒，用眼睛观察着没有受到照顾却渐渐挺立的乳尖。

宫脇咲良无声地吸着气，低头和埋在自己胸前的人对上了视线，那人的目光闪烁得似是要把自己灼伤，她只能用力把对方按在自己胸前。

察觉了她心思的矢吹奈子把头凑到乳尖前故意吹着气说：“不要急嘛。” 随后称不上亲吻，只能说是用嘴唇触碰的程度照顾了一下挺立的粉红。

alpha一路向下，在omega的腰侧啃咬着，一只手褪去衣物，一只手忽地扬起用力地拍了一下对方的大腿。

“唔？”正陶醉着的宫脇咲良突然被粗暴对待，皱起了眉毛，抚摸着矢吹奈子脑袋的手也停了下来，和她的眼神交流中那委屈都快溢出来了。

矢吹奈子起身将两人的距离拉开，一边解着自己裤头的扣子一边笑着说：“啊，从那篇文里学来的。嘻嘻。”

宫脇咲良没话说，涨红了脸瞪着她。

发胀的腺体终于被释放了出来，矢吹奈子往前挪了挪，将坚硬抵在宫脇咲良早已泛滥成灾的私处。

“想要吗？”明明是这么暧昧的气氛，她却用小学生恶作剧的语气询问着身下人。

“.......”

“既然看了那篇文，总该学点什么吧。Saku酱不是学霸吗？”alpha不慌不忙地在入口处上下滑动，引得omega猛地夹紧了她的腰。

宫脇咲良隔着一层雾气望着矢吹奈子，大口呼吸着香草味和樱花香混合的空气，左手放在床上慢慢蹭到矢吹奈子撑着身体的右手，把它拉上来。

她确认了矢吹奈子有好好修剪指甲，然后低头张口含住了食指，用舌头舔弄，舌尖在食指上的茧打转，眼睛向上望着身上人。

被露骨地勾引了。

对着如此让人血脉喷张画面的alpha下腹一抽，把手指抽了出来，凑到宫脇咲良面前赌住她的嘴的同时猛地将腺体送入对方体内。

腺体顿时被温暖所包裹，湿答答的软肉顷刻间吸附上来，这热情的架势让矢吹奈子脑袋一空，险些咬到宫脇咲良的舌头。

“嗯哈.....”宫脇咲良停止了接吻，侧过头呼吸的时候泄出一丝呻吟，“你这也......太大了吧……”

矢吹奈子撑起身子，咬着下唇忍受着差点让她缴械投降的紧致。

她看着身下也没好到哪去的omega，开口关心道：“会疼吗？”

“有点，”宫脇咲良环住她的脖子，软软地应了句，“你倒是动动啊……”

矢吹奈子听话地送起胯，抽动的同时观察着爱人的反应，她碾压着一处处褶皱，在渐渐变大的喘息中狠狠地顶了一下一块凸起。

宫脇咲良的腰同时向上弯起，混乱的呼吸声化作一声酥麻的轻吟。

“嗯....”她闭紧了嘴，却又仰起头从喉咙中发出猫咪般舒服点声音，矢吹奈子忍不住过去亲亲她的下颚。

“软软的小猫。”

力度越来越大，腺体就着泛滥的体液一次又一次深入退出，肉体与肉体碰撞时发出啪啪声，合着轻微的水声闯入宫脇咲良耳朵。

“还是水做的，这么湿。”

两人的信息素在空气中毫无顾忌地横冲直撞，有股要将一切毁灭的气势。

“哈，”喘了口气，“小猫咪，你太热情了。”

“嗯啊....”宫脇咲良早已全身发软，只能配合着alpha的动作晃动着，嘴上却不愿服输，“你...给我少说...啊...两句。”

alpha的体力比omega好太多，她抱起对方自己向后坐去，变了个姿势。

宫脇咲良被吓得差点咬到舌头，依靠在矢吹奈子肩上，感受到腺体因变动深入了几分，内道又一次不受控制地缩紧。

“嘶。”矢吹奈子被夹得猝不及防，拍了一下她的翘臀。

对上小猫委屈巴巴的视线，她移开了目光，啃咬着对方的直角肩膀，双手扶着她的腰上下动作。

“呜呜....嗯....”

宫脇咲良更加用力地拥住了矢吹奈子，像是要把她揉进骨子里。

察觉到爱人的变化，矢吹奈子抬起头开始侵略对方的口腔，胯下一下比一下用力。

“唔...唔唔唔！”宫脇咲良感到某一刻忽地被人甩到云端，眼前是一片白花花，身体各处都传来麻麻的感觉，叫嚣着快感。

随后她软趴趴地倒在爱人身上。

omega高潮时的快感让alpha离泄出仅一步之遥，但她看着筋疲力尽的小猫，最终抽出了腺体，让浑浊尽数留在床单。

她没有标记她。

矢吹奈子的吻落在宫脇咲良眉间。

  
你才是鸭子：【柔理啊，你有没有听到什么声音？】

发呆中的仓鼠：【没有啊？什么声音？】

你才是鸭子：【好奇怪的声音 嗯嗯啊啊的 我原本睡着了都被吵醒了】

发呆中的仓鼠：【.......】

你才是鸭子：【我可以去找你睡吗TT 我有点害怕】

发呆中的仓鼠：【不行 不准过来 快点睡觉】

你才是鸭子：【为什么嘛 我害怕啊 大半夜突然传来这声音】

发呆中的仓鼠：【反正不准】

发呆中的仓鼠：【对了 明早我两做早饭吧】

你才是鸭子：【啊 为啥啊？】

发呆中的仓鼠：【因为库拉欧尼和nako酱可能起不来。】

END.


End file.
